Goodbye
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: A diva must say goodbye to Kevin Nash as he departs from the WWE


Title: Goodbye by the Spice Girls  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Summary: For the release of Kevin Nash' a little diva feels so sad.  
  
Note: Yeah, I'm late I know. But I had to write it in honor of big Sexy!  
  
  
  
~*~ Now listen little child, there will come a day~*~  
  
~*~When you will be able, able to say~*~  
  
~*~Never mind the pain, or the aggravation~*~  
  
~*~You know there's a better way for you and me to be~*~  
  
She watched him from the bench as he quietly packed his bags. She had been sitting on the bench for over 20 minutes now. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were crossed. She didn't look very happy, for she had no reason to be happy at all. For her boyfriend of 11 months had been released from the company. Kevin Nash was no longer employed by the WWE. She had a frown on her face, and her eyes were starting to water. Kevin turned to his side to look at her at the sound of her soft sniffles. He sighed at the sad look on her face.  
  
"Babe, you promised me you wouldn't cry or be sad or get all mushy gushy," he said. She just turned her head, her arms still crossed and a frown still on her face. Kevin sighed and went to sit next to her. She had his back to him, and she hoped that he wouldn't touch her. "Honey, please," he said. She uncrossed her arms and pulled them around her legs, pulling them more to her and laying her chin on her kneecaps. "Honey," he said again and kissed her shoulder. She quickly pulled her shoulder away.  
  
Kevin sighed again. "Baby, it's not like were breaking up. I just lost my job," he softly said. She just rocked herself from side to side slowly, a single tear falling from her eyes. He sighed and got up, returning to his bags. She turned her head to the side, watching him as he packed his last stuff. "You had a choice," she softly said. He turned and looked at her. "What?" he asked. She sniffled softly. "You were offered an office job, but you turned it down, and I still can't figure out why," she said. Kevin got up and walked towards her, squatting down right in front of her.  
  
She was sniffling, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her and cry. "Babe, I am a wrestler. The job was great, but I need psychical contact in the ring. That office job wouldn't give me that,' he said. "But then you would still be here!" she cried. She placed her forehead on her knees, hiding her face as she burst into tears. Kevin got up and raised her face, looking into her eyes. "Sweets, they want me in office 5 days a week. I would only get to see you 3 days every month. I turned it down because I couldn't see you every second of the day," he said.  
  
She sniffled again, lowering her face, but Kevin pulled it up with his index finger. "We will get through this, we have been through worse," he said, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "But..," she began, but Kevin placed his finger on her lips. "Shhhh. I still love you," he said and leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. "Come on, the others are waiting," he said and pulled her by her hand, leading her out of the room.  
  
~*~Look for the rainbow in every storm,~*~  
  
~*~Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me,~*~  
  
  
  
~*~Goodbye my friend~*~  
  
~*~I know you're gone, you said you're gone~*~  
  
~*~But I can still feel you here~*~  
  
~*~It's not the end~*~  
  
~*~Gotta keep it strong, before the pain turns into fear~*~  
  
Even though Vince McMahon was against it, the wrestlers organized a little party in honor of Kevin. Vince could have easily stopped it, but with the help of Shawn Michaels, it was possible. Shawn had threatened to quit if the party was stopped, so Vince quickly backed off. It was the night of the paperview Armageddon, so all the stars from both Smackdown and Raw were there to wish him farewell. "I'll miss you dawg," Booker T said, giving Kevin a light hug.  
  
Booker may have been the most unlikely member of the N.W.O., but he and Kevin always seemed to get along just fine. "I'll miss you so much," Trish exclaimed, the teary eyed blond giving Kevin a tight hug. All the guys and divas came to wish him farewell. Even some referees came to shake his hand. "I wish you well son," JR said. Kevin nodded his head, showing his appreciation. Just then Triple H came walking over to Kevin. The whole room fell silent at the sight of what was happening. Hunter stopped right in front of Kevin and took in a deep breath.  
  
They stared at each other for long moments until Hunter took a step back and extended his hand. "I'll miss you man," Hunter softly said. Kevin eyed him for a minute, but then slowly took his hand and shook it firmly. Hunter nodded and turned around and quickly walked away. Kevin sighed. For he saw a few tears starting to form in the Game's eyes. He turned to Shawn, who had the same surprised look on his face. "Well that was something else," Shawn said, looking at Kevin. Kevin then looked to the side and saw her talking to Trish in the corner.  
  
"Guess this is goodbye," Kevin said. Shawn shook his head and hugged Kevin tightly. "Only goodbye from the company man. Only from the company," Shawn said. Kevin sighed and went over to her. "I think its time to leave now," he said. She nodded and took his arm, following him. "Goodbye all. We shall meet again soon," Kevin said, sounding kind of shaky himself. All the wrestlers raised their glasses and toasted. With that Kevin walked out of the door, leaving the company behind him.  
  
~*~Look for the rainbow in every storm,~*`  
  
~*~Find out for certain loves gonna be there for you,~*~  
  
~*~You'll always be someone's baby,~*~  
  
  
  
~*~The times when we would play about,~*~  
  
~*~The way we used to scream and shout~*~  
  
~*~We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way~*~ Kevin ad his lady love walked down the hallway, heading to the parking lot. They had not spoken since they left the little party. She kicked her feet to and fro, looking like she was kicking something out of the way. "So when are you coming home?' he asked, in an effort to break the silence. "Can't see you till Thursday," she said plainly. Kevin frowned. "4 whole days. That's pretty long," he sighed. She scoffed. "Wouldn't have to be if you didn't turn down the job," she huffed.  
  
Kevin draped his arm over her shoulder, softly laughing. "And you are going to drag this out for the next few weeks. This wont be the last time you mention this," he sighed. She slightly smiled. "You know me too well," she said. Kevin kissed the top of her head. "I know you because I love you so much. And I know you love me, because otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the chance to know those cute little things you do," he said.  
  
They reached the car and Kevin dropped his bag on the floor. He leaned against the door and pulled her towards him by her hips. "What little things?" she asked, playing with a chunk of his long blond hair. Kevin sighed. "Those little things you do that shows your affection. The way your foot pops up when I kiss you if we are standing. They way you trace my biceps at night until you fall asleep. Or the way you flip your hair to the side when I am calling you," he began, tracing her lips with his finger.  
  
"Or the way you agree to eat the things I know you don't like just to keep me happy. Or the way you agree to have a certain decoration put up in the house even though it is obvious you don't like. And plus, you let me watch football with the guys on your white sofa and carpet," he said with a laugh. She playfully slapped his chest. "Funny," she laughed. Kevin smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said. "What are we going to do?" she sniffled.  
  
Kevin sighed again. "Sweets, if Scott and Dawn can do it, then we can do it too," he said. She softly smiled. "Yeah..I guess so," she began. Kevin smiled and kissed her lips passionately. He broke the kiss and kissed the tip of her nose. "Time for me to go home," he said. She nodded and pulled away from him. "Ok," she whispered. Kevin opened the door of his car and jumped in. "I'll see you later little sexy," he said. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "Later big sexy," she said.  
  
With that he turned on the car and drove off. And there she stood, watching her lover leave the arena. She didn't want to admit, but he was right. Somehow they would make it.  
  
Molly knew that for sure.  
  
~*~Goodbye my friend~*~  
  
~*~I know you're gone, you said you're gone,~*~  
  
~*~But I can still feel you here,~*~  
  
~*~It's not the end,~*~  
  
~*~Gotta keep it strong, before the pain turns into fear. So glad we made it,~*~  
  
~*~Time will never change it, You know its time to say goodbye,~*~  
  
  
  
My little dedication to Kevin Nash. I hoped you liked it and hope you miss him too.  
  
Sweet Steffie 


End file.
